Gone or Unseen
by Daemon Chick
Summary: What happened to them? Why did they all leave? Where did they all go? Tak finds friendship in a girl who's from a place we all know little about. This is their story as they adventure in the past of Dry Rock to realize its demise...or their own?
1. A Sweet Sad Song

Gone Or Unseen?

**DC: your probably wonder why I'm writing a Tak fanfiction, yes? Well I've played the Tak games and I've even seen the TV episode of Tak and The Power of Juju on Nickelodeon, and I found it entertaining. Ok I loved it! But that's just how I work, ok? I can't help it if I'm weird. I like being weird anyway, being weird is FUN! Who in their right mind would want to be normal? What IS normal anyway?**

The people of the village nodded their greeting and stepped aside as the group walked toward the falls. An old shaman man, a full of himself pretty boy, a glowing beautiful maiden of lavender colored skin, a small floating green girl with a red twin, and an ordinary looking village boy, conversed about their destination and the upcoming events.

"Sooooooooo. Where are we going again Jibulba?" Lok asked for he 5th time that day. Tak put his hand over his eyes and shook his head sadly.

"We are going to Dry Rock Canyon, Lok, please keep that in mind. I am getting tired of repeating myself."

The party continued to travel past the falls to the gondola that lead to Dry Rock. Climbing in one by one, Flora and Fauna transfiguring into glowing orbs of green and red so as not to overload the small cart, they all began to descend.

"Do you really hear music echoing in the canyon?"

"Oh yes, Tak. Beautiful music. The way the sound echo's around the canyon makes it sound like many are playing at once. But it's a solo." Flora answered.

"Yeah yeah, big deal. It's a bunch of corny music. Who cares."

The gondola kicked up dust as it landed roughly on sandy ground.

The Moon Juju cleared her throat, telling Fauna to keep her carlessness to herself. "Some people think it's the wind blowing across the many caves and crevices that creates that sound. Or echo's of the past."

Tak listened intently to the tale the Moon Juju was retelling that he almost didn't hear Lok gasp. Everyone was silent. Faintly, as if distant was the sound of music notes, playing one note and going higher to another. The sound was too clear to have been the wind and the caves, but sounded more like wood pipes. Lok's face held a look of shock.

"Look at all this SAND!" he practically screamed.

"SHHHHHH!!!" everyone quieted.

The sound of the flute grew loader and softer, rising and falling in pitch and notes. And true to Flora's word, the back echo of the music made it sound like an accompaniment.

"Come on. Lets see if we can get closer." Jibolba whispered eagerly.

As best they could they tried to follow the music, trying to track its sourse. Finally they came to the more open part of the canyon and the music reverberated loud and clear around them. Making their way around he edge of the canyon they found an opening into another section of the canyon, a clean blue water fall beat a pathway down into the clearing years ago. Jibulba, after poking around in the sand for a bit, sat down by the waters edge inviting the others to join him. Lok took up residence farther way from the waters edge, the fish giving him a look of hostility, humming along with the music as it played. Tak however, was glad to sit beside his mentor and let his feet kick around in the cool water.

"Well I'd love to stay and listen with you. But I'm afraid I still have matters to attend to in the Juju Realm." The Moon Juju sighed. She turned to walk away, waved a hand and a swirling portal of blue and green appeared before her. She gestured toward the twins to follow.

"Bye Tak. I'll see you later." Flora waved goodbye to her best friend.

"Later." Fauna saluted.

Tak waved goodbye with a smile to his Juju friends before the portal to the Juju Realm swallowed them into its depths. Turning his attention back to the music, he crossed his arms behind his head to lay back into the warm sand.

It seemed as though hours had gone by and the music didn't even bother to pause once. But the music sounded as though it took on a slowed pace. The notes rose and fell slower, as if a sad story was being retold. Earlier the music sounded happy and joyfull. Lok and Tak both had danced to it laughing and enjoying the interesting tones, Jibulba clapping his hands as he watched them. Now they lay there in the warm sand huffing in exhaustion. The sun could barley be seen over the canyons high walls, a majority of the canyon already cast in total darkness. Shadows started to play tricks on them.

"Alright everyone. We need to get heading back to the village before it gets too dark."

Tak stretched his arms up toward the sky.

"Ok, Jibulba. But can I stay here a little longer? I wanna hear want all else is going to play."

Jibulba thought for a moment. He started to protest but reconsidered.

"Ok, but don't be long. Strange creature walk around this place at night. When you come home, be careful."

Tak nodded, turning his back to him and Lok as they began to treck back to the village. After that, things grew still and it was pleasant. The music played in its soft tone, eventually lulling Tak to sleep.


	2. Hello Stranger

**DC: AN UPDATE! Wow. I never thought I'd be able to update so fast! I guess I have TOO much time on my hands. That's good for you though. LoL.**

**Well here's Ch. 2 **

**Enjoy! **

**Don't forget to review. **

Dry Rock Canyon was bathed in total darkness. The cloudless sky blanketed in stars, the night air frigid. A bright blue moon shone down on the empty deserted village, casting the usually yellow sand into a light blue almost green color. Tak eventually woke up from his peaceful sleep to silence.

'Strange.' He thought to himself. 'The music stopped.'

The wind blew gently and Tak instantly wrapped his arms about him to try and prevent he cold air from getting to him. Noticing how dark it was, he stood and began his trek home. He hadn't even reached the top of the falls when he was forced to stop. The moonlight shone into the open canyon so bright that it was possible to read a book but that's not what caught his attention as beautiful as the sight may have been. In the distance he could just barely make out a figure of a person sitting along the canyons far edge. The persons feet dangled over the ledge and was looking up at the starry sky. At first he thought it was Lok.

'Can't be Lok. He's afraid of the dark and features look to much like a girl. Is it Flora? No, she's shorter'

Driven by his curiosity, Tak snuck around the canyon to get a closer look at this strange figure. He took refuge behind a boulder not 12 yards away. Peeking around the side, he gasped at what he saw. A girl, perhaps about his age, sat there leaning back on her hands. She was thin, almost starved looking, her hair flowed down to the small of her back and she appeared to be maybe an inch or two smaller than Tak. It was hard to tell from the bluish light, but he guessed her hair color was a dark brown as were her eyes. She had kind cheeks and a cute little nose over smooth lips. She wore what looked like pelts. Her top was a tube top that appeared a bit tight for her small figure thought the bottom rim of it flowed freely with the breezes as did her skirt which had a tear in the side clean up to her hip. Every inch of her skin looked as soft as baby's bottom. Tak couldn't help but stare as she put a wood flute to her lips and began to play the music he had heard only hours before. Without thinking he stepped out from behind the giant rock and took soft steps toward her. He drew closer, 10 feet, 8 feet, 6 feet. He was surprised at how close he had gotten before she noticed his presence. He instantly regretted it.

She jumped, scrambling to her feet and trying to get away from him at the same time. Her face was marred with fear.

"It's ok. I'm not-"

"Nio qwalle rog mi!" she screamed in a language unfamiliar to Tak.

Once she was on her feet, she took off into the maze of Dry Rock. Tak tried to give chase but it was just too difficult to move around in some spaces compared to her apparent skill. She dodged obsticals easily and after managing to escape Tak's vision for only a second, completely disappeared. He stopped, huffing.

"Scudge!"

Sighing in defeat he walked back to where the girl had sat on the canyons wall. Tak sat down and thought for a moment.

'Was she really the one playing the music? Where did she come from? What language was she speaking? Or better yet, who was she?'

Tak couldn't find the answer to these questions. He leaned back on his hands and his fingers brushed against something. He turned and there awash in the sand, was her wooden flute. She must have dropped it in her fright and flight. Well from the scare he gave her, Tak figured that she wouldn't be coming back for it and picked it up, taking it with him as he left to go back to the village. It was late and he needed to get some sleep. He just wanted to ask her a question but instead she had taken off.

'Oh well.' Tak thought pitifully, looking down at the instrument in his hand as he stepped onto the gondola. 'Maybe, after my shaman teachings with Jibulba, I can go look for her tomorrow.'

**-BREAK-**

She ducked down into a little lip that jutted out from the other side of the wall and let the shadows hide her away from the boy who had approached her. She didn't expect anyone to find her and it felt as though she had failed because someone did.

"Scudge!" she heard him yell.

His voice sounded annoyed and angry. She squeezed her eyes shut as tear began to leek onto her cheeks. She didn't like making people angry, it hurt when people were angry especially when their angry at her. She pressed her hands to her face to quiet a sob as she heard his footsteps die away as he left. Then came a sudden shock and realization. She had dropped her flute. It was her only link to her past; of why she was hear and she couldn't believe she had left it behind. Crawling out of her refuge, she easily levitated herself to the top of the wall. She didn't know how she did it but she knew she could. She walked along the wall back to where she had been before, every sound she made was muffled by the sand.

"Zhita." She cursed under her breath.

The boy from before was there and had her flute in his hand. She didn't dare go up to him and ask for it back in fear that he might still be mad. So she just sat there and watched as he stood and walked toward the canyons only entrance and exit with her flute. She wasn't just going to let him get away with her treasure. She intended to follow him to his domain and steal the flute back. As she watched him go she got a strange sensation. A feeling. It was along the lines of regret and feeling pitiful, then all of a sudden happy. Choosing to ignore it, she jumped down from the wall as the boy rounded the corner on the gondola out of sight and began to pursue him.

**-BREAK-**

"Tak! This is beautiful! Where did you find this?"

Jibulba stared at the little wooden instrument in aw the next afternoon. Tak couldn't see the flute clearly the other night but now in broad daylight he could see every detail. The wood looked to have been apple wood, an unusual tree type for an instrument to be crafted from. It was short, perhaps not even a foot in length with odd symbols painted in yellow and red along the mouthpiece and around the barrel, embossed into the wood giving it texture. Upon further inspection, similar symbols were carved into the inside of the flute as well. It was a strange piece of work but pretty all the same.

"I saw this girl out in the canyon as I was coming home. She ran off and just left it there."

Jibulba's eyes grew even wider.

"Do you know what language these runes are in?"

Tak was confused at this point. Obviously this flute was a lot more than what he had first thought it to be.

"U…I have no idea." He said blankly.

"Good, cause I don't either."

Jibulba bitterly handed the flute back to Tak.

"Lets get serious here, Tak. No goofing around."

Tak held the instrument in his hands for a moment, looking at it sullenly. He was totally lost. At first it was a rare and mysterious artifact but now it was an old piece of junk. It was one of a kind, which made it special to Tak. However he knew it was not his to keep. His training was over and now he was free to do whatever he pleased. Tak left the hut and traveled to a secluded part of the village; out near one of the many Juju shrines that were scattered all over. He sat down, leaning against one of the totems. Slowly he placed the wooden flute to him lips and blew into the mouthpiece.

**DC: well that was ch.2 hope you liked it. also I have a favor to ask. So far I have the main storyline/plot down but I want to add a couple mini quest type things that tie in. So ideas would be nice. ANY ideas are welcome!!!**


	3. UhOh

**DC: Hi person(s)! New chapter just like you wanted. Just so you know I might not be able to update so fast later in time. But anyway, here's ch.3. Got some spoilers (but you have to read closely) and good stuff.**

**Enjoy! **

The sound that came forth sounded like a bird was being tortured to death. It was so horrid that Tak flinched and stopped immediately. How could the flute make such a sickening sound when it had made wonderful music just a day before? Tak wasn't bad at wind instruments, so why was it playing this way? He cleared his throat and tried again. He got the same result. Again and again he tried to play the flute. Tak started to get frustrated with each time he tried, the sound it made getting worse and worse. Eventually he gave up and cased the little instrument aside in irritation. He pulled his knees up to his chin and thought.

"That's not how you treat an instrument or art, now is it?" a shining voice spoke.

Tak looked up and saw an orange man garbed in what appeared to be a choir robe. He was tall and lean, holding his arms out in a Godly manner.

"The stupid thing won't play."

"You are trying far to hard, dear boy." He gestured wildly toward Tak.

"Here."

This strange Juju walked over to where Tak had tossed the flute away. Picking it up and dusting it off lightly, he reluctantly gave it back to him. He gave a small laugh.

"Music is created from the mind, fingers, and lips. But is meant to be felt with ones heart and soul. Try playing with a clear mind. Let the notes flow from your heart and not your mouth. By the way, I'm Concord. Cord for short."

With that said he folded his arms over his chest and vanished. Tak had an awkward look on his face as he stared at the place the unusual Juju stood a moment before. He mulled the words over in his head and decided to give it one more try. Clearing his mind of all thoughts, he put the flute to his lips once more. A scream rang out. Tak's eyes snapped open and he jumped to his feet, completely forgetting about the flute. He raced back toward the village, hoping that it was only Lok screaming because he saw a spider again. Unfortunately it wasn't. Village people ran screaming from the falls side of the village in panic. Tak tried to run toward the source of all this commotion but people kept bumping into him, one knocking him down into the chicken wire of the chicken fence. Only when every one had cleared out did Tak realize in horror the reasons for their screams.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Jibulba's little errand boy come to save the day again. Pathetic"

Tak looked up at a tall man. He had light skin yet he seemed to have a dark aura about him. He had a smooth goatee around his mouth and a long face. His garment was a mixture of black, brown, and red around his thin waist. Atop the man's head appeared to be a bird skull, phoenix feathers sticking out in all sorts of directions giving it the appearance of a crown. He smiled an evil white-toothed grin down at Tak.

"T'laloc!"

Tak thought he had defeated him, TWICE, a long time ago but there he stood before him. T'laloc reached down and grabbed a handful of Tak's hair and pulled him to his feet. Tak yelled out in slight pain, scrunching his eyes shut, and trying to pry his fingers from his hair but to no avail. T'laloc proceeded to throw him again to the ground. Tak didn't see his attack coming let alone his arrival and just wasn't prepared for it. This wasn't exactly like T'laloc. He always fought with magic. Tak must have angered him a lot in his last defeat that he decided to not waste his time with chanting and resorted to physical blows. He kicked Tak hard in the stomach causing him to roll onto him back away from his assailant.

**(I'm so mean to our favorite hero. ) **

"Get up boy! I have a bone to pick with you." T'laloc shouted, walking to the other side of him.

Tak lay there clutching his bruised torso and trying to draw in air.

"I said GET UP!!!" T'laloc shouted louder.

He snapped a hand out, chanting words under his breath. A dark purple light enveloped Tak's body and manipulated it into a standing position. The dark man let his hand drop to his side and the aura that surrounded Tak died, leaving him to stand on his own. T'laloc's eyes were filled with anger and frustration as Tak looked into them.

**-BREAK-**

It was hard trying to maneuver around the darkened underside of the overhang but she managed. The girl from the night before stepped out onto a wider path near the falls, hidden in the shadows. She was thankful that the sound of the rushing water masked her footsteps. Today she was garbed in a pair of tight pant that went to her knees, a short skirt of some kind that made a U shape in the front and back. Her top was longer than it was the other night, showing only a few inches of her belly and had only one strap that went across her right shoulder. Strung across her shoulder was a large bow but she carried no arrows. She looked out on the village that she had followed the boy to. Everyone was running away from an old man that stalked toward them, his back to her. She could feel a dark energy coming off of him and it made her insides shiver. Once everyone cleared she could see the boy from before laying into a chicken fence. His mouth moved but she couldn't hear what was being said. She watched as the older man grabbed the boy by his hair and threw him about. He kicked him and she could clearly here him cry out. She covered her ears and closed her eyes tightly shut. She didn't want to see what was next to unfold but she couldn't just stand idly by. Opening one eye to see what next would happen, her breath nearly caught in her throat. The old man had his hand outstretched and the boy enveloped in a purple evil magic. So this man can wield dark juju, huh? Just looking at this man made her feel full of hatred and frustration, all of it directed at this little boy. She couldn't stand to watch him being hurt in such ways. Removing her bow from its place on her shoulder, she pulled the sting back and took aim at the boy's attacker. Her eye's changed from a dark brown to a glowing orange-yellow and her hand began to glow with the same color.

"Mi kiek no hymut tutim ja mia quikt whits. Jumak!" she whispered.

An arrow, made of bright yellow light, shimmered into is place ready in the bow. She watched as the aura that surrounded the boy dissipated and she once again heard the mumbling of speech. The girl honed her ears to try to pick up what they were saying, even if she couldn't quite understand their language. She heard words like 'lost', 'unfortunate', 'you', and 'last one to see' that the old man spoke. The boy, looking rather confused and afraid replied, from what she heard, 'don't know', 'mistake', 'why tell you', and 'who…she?' She blinked a few times trying to comprehend what was being said but the sight of the old man flaring up his energy again towards the boy made her forget all about it. His aura once again engulfed him as the old man held his arm out stretched. Clamping his fingers closer together, almost into a fist, the aura around the boy constricted him. His pain filled scream was enough to set her off.

**-BREAK-**

As T'laloc's magic squeezed the breath out of him, Tak was wondering why he had asked him such questions. Why was he so intent on finding this person? Tak had last seen this individual last? He had seen a lot of people but which one was T'laloc looking for? As he screamed he looking up at the overhang to the right of the water fall. He didn't know why but he did. There in the shadow was a bright yellow light. It hovered there for a moment then began to speed towards them. The closer it got, Tak could see that it was in the shape of an arrow. Before either of them knew it, the arrow went strait threw T'laloc, though causing no visible damage to him. This time he was the one to scream out. As it left him the arrow slowly died into dust and the aura that held Tak died as soon as he was hit. Panting, T'laloc looked back up at him, intending on further injuring him when another arrow shot at them from the beneath the overhang. T'laloc, however, saw this coming snatching the arrow strait from the air.

"Someone has decided to intervene in our battle."

He looked back toward the shadows. Pulsing energy into the hand that held the arrow, turning it a sickening red, he threw it. Tak could have sworn he heard someone scream before the overhang exploded, sending large rocks and dirt down onto the huts below.

"That takes care of that nuisance."

"Tak! Tak!"

"Don't worry little buddy. I'll save you!"

The sound of Lok's and Jibulba's voices was almost a relief. T'laloc did not seem amused.

"That last attack took a lot out of me. You win this round…for now." He stated darkly.

T'laloc waved one arm and was gone in a puff of purple smoke. Tak, after a moment, overcame his shock and fell to his knees.

"Tak! Are you alright?" Jibulba asked him in concern.

"Yeah. I'm ok."

"I bet you he ran cause he saw The Loc coming. He knew he wouldn't stand a chance even IF he had help."

Tak's heart stopped when he remembered the scream and the person of whom it came. They had helped him and it was only just to see that that person was all right. Looking up at the remains of the overhang, he sprang to his feet and took off for the stairs that led him to villages upper paths...hoping that who ever was hiding in the shadows before wasn't laying beneath the mess of rock and dirt.

**DC: Oh a cliffhanger. I don't normally do those. Hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to review. Also I'm looking for a side quest or something. A mini vacation would be cool for my characters and others. Let me know what you got for me. **


	4. Old Ties and New

**DC: hey new chapter and gasp a new face. I think you'll like her! The first part may be a bit graphic. Um…news, I am doing part time collage so updates will most likely slow. Read and Review!**

Despite his injuries, Tak took off like a nurble with his tail on fire. Jibulba and Lok had trouble keeping up with him. When he reached the top and rounded the corner to where the debris littered the pathwhat he saw nearly sent him into another state of shock. The damage done to the wall was worse up close, a majority of the stone lying on top of the huts below and a broken bow lay discarded. The girl, the one from Dry Rock, was lying there propped up on one arm, the other holding her side. Tak saw through her fingers a large burn mark where the arrow that T'laloc had fired back struck her. She had minor scratches and bruises where falling rocks had hit her unlike her head, which bled slightly for under her brown hair.

"Gri…yeldo mi…"

Jibulba and Lok finally caught up with Tak and were just as shocked as he at what they saw. The girl reached out toward Tak.

"…yel…do…mi…" she repeated again before slumping back into the dirt unconscious.

Tak took a few hesitant steps toward her. She was the one who helped him? This girl that he had a run in at Dry Rock? Tak stepped up next to her and knelt, worried that she might be hurt worse than she appeared.

"Lok. Run back to my hut, get a cot ready and I need my herbs from the closet."

Surprisingly, Lok did not argue as he followed Jibulba's orders.

"Tak, do you think you can carry her that far?"

"I'll try."

Tak scooped her limp figure up in his arms, not paying attention to how gentle he handled her and she cried out. Tak flinched and nearly dropped her. Jibulba lead the way threw the upper paths. Tak, however took his time in carrying the injured girl to safety. The people who had fled that side of the village and others parted as the three walked past, some gapping at the injuries Tak had sustained and the girl that lay still in his arms who was far worse off. Lok slowed his pace to match step with him.

"Hey there buddy, you don't look too good. What'd he do to you?"

"I'll be fine, Lok." He lied. Tak's arms ached and he didn't think he would be able to bring the girl any further than the hut's threshold.

"Here Lok, take her."

Tak handed the girl's limp body over to his friend, who was unsure if he should take her or not. Once she was no longer in Tak's grasp he plopped down onto the floor of Jibulba's hut in a huff. He watched as Jibulba and Lok disappeared into one of the back rooms to care for the girl's wounds. He wanted to get some sleep before they pestered him about the damage he had sustained. Too tired and worn to move his aching body to rest on the couch made of wood and reptile pelts, he simply curled up where he sat on the ground and let sleep induce him.

**-BREAK-**

_She didn't know what to do anymore…she couldn't remember what had happened. Her parents had just left her to fend for herself, not caring that they had left there youngest to the harsh will's of nature. Her sadness was so much that her little heart could no longer contain it and the young girl let her tears fall. Everyone had forgotten her…everyone. She sat huddled under the lip of the Temples façade, hugging her knees to tightly to her chin. For the first time in a long time the daytime air grew chilly and the sky rained. The gods felt her pain and sympathized with her, crying with her. She new she wasn't alone but because her own loved one had left her behind it didn't feel that way. _

_"Miya…Diya..sniff…lojori misar quikt ka mi…lojori." She cried over and over again. _

_The more she sobbed the harder the rain beat against the hot sand. She pressed her face into the crook of her arm and let her tears flow freely. Soon she felt a shadow pass over her and she looked up to see a man standing before her. It was too dark and she couldn't clearly see his face. Just looking at this girl made his insides twist in discuss at the sight of her pathetic balling. He pondered if he should just leave her there to die of exposure or perhaps drown in her own tear and the rain. However, the sight of her tears made him think twice. She was so small and so young. She was too innocent to be condemned to such a fate. He knelt down and looked at her water filled eyes. He reached his hand out towards her face but her fear would not allow him to touch her and she slapped his hand away._

_"Uttwik hinma mi!" She screamed. _

_Without even a yell of surprise at the girl's actions, the man looked at his hand to find that it had been scorched. Glancing back up at the young girl, he was startled to find that her eyes were alive with a yellow – orange light as she glared at him, her hand glowing with the same light. _

_"Its alright little one. I'm not here to hurt you." _

_He tried again to reach for her face. She flinched away but he forced the contact despite her not wanting it. She was surprised at how gentle his touch was against her cheek regardless of his callused fingers. She had missed such a soft feel and only cried even more and threw herself into the stranger's arms._

_"Ti miya nad diya misaring fesh?" she asked into his shoulder. _

_His strong arms embraced her and stroked her wet hair. _

_"No they're not coming back."_

_"Ut biori tum namias mi livik dachem?" _

_To have this girl ask him such a question made him feel sorry for her pain. _

_"If they still loved you, little one, they wouldn't have left you here to fend for yourself."_

_The girl's frail body shook with a sob against his body and he held her tighter. She could feel his aura engulf her. It was dark and evil but comforting and she didn't care, she just wanted to be held again like her parents did and be loved by someone again. Despite his corrupted heart, he felt for this poor girl. He made a promised to be there for her, to protect her, to take her in as his own._

_"Don't worry young one. I'll take care of you till you can look out for yourself. But you have to behave yourself and do as I ask. Ok?"_

_He let go of her so he could look at her face to face. She wiped away the tears from her face with the back of her hand. _

_"Mi winhickyashmy." She replied with a forced smile. _

_He scooped her up in his arms again and walked away from the Temples façade._

_"What is your name?" he asked. _

_"Mi uttwik jarra. Mi uttwik vimarag." _

_The man looked at her in surprise. _

_"Well you need a name don't you? Can't just call you a __excido pupilla__. When we get home you can rest and then we can think of a name for you."_

_The girl gave him a beaming smile as they left the deserted village behind. She was glad to have a family again, adopted or not. Did he have kids of his own? Maybe she can have some brothers and sisters. That thought made her smile even more. With one last look at her old home, she reached into her pocket and drew out a hollow cylinder and began to play a sad song as her own goodbye. _

**-BREAK-**

Tak sat in a chair at the head of the bed watching the girl as she cried in her sleep. His injuries had been tended to after she was taken care of, His chest wrapped up in a yellow cloth. The girl's burn in her side had been rubbed down with one of Jibulba's ointments and wrapped as well and her head was wrapped in a cold soaked cloth to lessen the swelling of the bump she had gained from the falling boulders. It had been almost 4 days since was brought to the village. Every once in a while she would say something that Tak could not make out. No doubt it had something to do with what she was dreaming. There was a nock at the doorway. Tak turned to find Lok standing there looking a little bored.

"Tak buddy. How you doing?" he almost shouted when he entered the room.

"SH! I'm fine."

Lok came to stand next to the end of the bed, looking down at the crying, sleeping girl.

"What she crying about?"

Tak shrugged.

"I don't really know. Do you know when she'll wake up?"

"Do you think that when she does, she'll be interested in locking lips with The Loc?"

Tak gave Lok a look of annoyance and disgust. Lok was always acting like such a womanizer and it got on Tak's nerves a good majority of the time. A small moan came from the bed as the girl finally roused awake. Her eye's eased open and the first thing of which she saw once she fully aware of her surroundings, was Lok's face not even 3 inches away from her's. She stared at him with wide frighten eye's.

"Hey beautiful." He said to her in a seductive voice.

"Uttwik hinma mi!" she screamed at him, pushing him away from her.

Lok landed with a thud on his backside on the floor. Despite the injuries that were inflicted upon her, she jumped out of the bed, ready to make a beeline for the door.

'_This girl is really easily to scare.' _Tak thought to himself.

Before she had her chance to step through the doors threshold, Tak grabbed a hold of her wrist, forcing her to stop. She rounded on him in anger and fear. She opened her mouth to shout at him to unhand her but she stopped when she realized who had seized her.

"Calm down, we're not going to hurt you." He looked down at Lok who was slowly picking himself up off the floor.

"I apologize on behalf of Lok. He can be an idiot at times." He laughed

"Gri yeldois mi. Jit gri." She smiled. She nodded toward Lok with a sad and regretful look.

"Mi sif basory."

Tak let go of her wrist and she stood her ground just staring at him. Then her eyes began to cloud with tears.

"Mi ral kila kitsu gumu grot utisn ka gri nad mi gaffitiswik yawim kitsu. Hir gri 'k?"

Tak didn't understand a word that she said and Lok stared blankly at her.

"She's speaking in tongues." He whisper to Tak.

She saw their confusion and pointed at Tak's wrapped torso. He waved it off.

"Oh, I'm fine. By the way, I'm Tak." He stated pointing to himself. "And you've already met Lok."

Lok waved at her and gave the prettiest smile he could display.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice full of curiosity.

**DC: O! Another small cliffhanger. I think I can get used to doing those. LoL. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll try to have the next one up in a week or 2 at the least. Wow, chapter 4 up already. Wow…**


	5. Caring For You

**DC: In today's chapter (really short) we will be taking a trip to the bad guy's evil lair and see what all he's up to. Oh, this is going to be good! :)**

**And I didn't put this up on the last chapter but (correct me if I'm wrong) ****excido pupilla**** means lost orphan girl in Latin. **

Impatiently he walked around the cold stone floor of his lair. It was dark, buried under the ground the lair was completely held up by stone. It was elaborate in a castle like way with many tunnels and rooms. The only warmth came from torches that hung on the walls of the only sections of the dungeon that had been explored. He was worried. The child had not returned in 4 days and it was drawing on his last nerve. It was bad enough that Tak had lied to him in saying that he had no idea of who he was describing to him. The fact that his minions kept pestering him about it only further fueled the flame of his anger.

"Mm mm m m mm."

"I agree with Needles. That kid is smart. There's no need to get all worked up about it."

T'laloc stopped his pacing. Slowly he turned to his doll minions, his look darker than it usually was. He was far more angered than he realized as he seized a hand full of Pins cloth made chest and lifted him from the ground.

"I understand that child is smart but you do not understand the importance of the situation. That brat is TOO smart. If that adolescent were to…if…"

T'laloc's face fell behind shadow and his body shook. As if he had lost his strength, the arm that held Pins drooped and his hand fell to his side, leaving Pins to stand there stunned. T'laloc turned and slowly walked over to one of the chairs that sat in the light of a dieing torch. Sullenly he sat down with a sigh.

"I _need_ that child."

He covered his face with a hand and looked away in distant thought, no doubt trying to figure out a way of fixing this vexatious issue. Needles hopped of toward the far west corridor, 'mm-ing' something to himself. Pins stood there for a moment simply staring at his master but eventually turned to follow Needles. He hesitated for a moment and shook his head in pity before he vanished into the shadow of the castle. T'laloc still sat as still as a statue in his chair staring off into space. He needed that brat. He _needed_ that brat more than ever now. He was so used to having that warm face around that it was starting to become an addiction. Was this a bad thing? To get addicted to a compassionate egotistical juvenile delinquent? As T'laloc sat, drowning in his thoughts, Needles hopped back into the room, carrying a clear flask full of a reddish-purple liquid. He offered it to his master and T'laloc, with much effort, took it from him and took a swig.

"Mm mmmm mm mmm m m mm?"

T'laloc sighed deeply again, not looking at his minion. Resting his chin in his hand he finally answered.

"Yes…I do care deeply…for her."

**DC: OO oh some slight angsty there. Not like T'laloc, huh? Well bet that was interesting to read. Yeah it was really short, cause I don't really much care for the bad guys. LoL.**

**Well I'm not going to be updating again tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiill, um, the 30****th**** or the 3****rd**** of next month cause its going to be Thanksgiving Break so I'm not going to be here. Till then, you all have a good Thanksgiving! **


	6. Proper Belongings Returned

**DC: OK! Well Thanksgiving was good. Had fun chilling at the neighbors and I have to put on a performance Friday evening for the Christmas tree lighting at the park. Me and the Academy Of Music sang Christmas songs. it was fun! My dad says hi to ALL you people from Iraq. That was my break, pecan candying, songs, and sleepovers, and eating left over turkey. LoL. **

**Well anyway, here is ch.6 (gasp) and feel free to tell me how your peoples thanksgiving was. Don't forget to review too. **

Tak walked all around the village looking for the girl he had brought to the hut a week ago from today. He had tried to talk to her but it was difficult to understand her reply. It was Jibulba's idea that when she was well enough to take her and teach her their language and maybe understand some of hers. Tak looked everywhere but could not find hide nor hair of them. Just when Tak was about to give up and start asking around, he was glomped from behind.

"Yeu boy!" said a female voice.

Tak looked down and saw a pair of arms wrapped tightly around his midsection. They had healing cuts on them but other than that the skin was smooth. He turned his head to look over his shoulder at see the girl he was looking for. She looked like she was doing good for a girl that was hit in the head by a falling boulder.

"Hey." He said cheerfully.

She let go of him so he could turn around to face her. When he did he saw his mentor walking up to them from the shrine. He had a pleasant smile on his face as he looked at Tak.

"Well she is a fast learner. She's learned a good half of our language in just this afternoon."

Jibulba gestured to the girl and she took a bow, coming back up with the biggest smile Tak had ever seen. He laughed.

"That's great. I never really got you're name before you blacked out."

The girl pointed to herself.

"My nam?"

"You're name."

The girl's face went blank for a moment before it returned but not as full as it was.

"My nam is Homay."

"Well hello, Homay. I'm Tak."

She gave him another big hug. "Hi Tak."

Jibulba smiled at his apprentice and he gestured to Homay.

"Ever since I started teaching her, she's been asking me about you."

At this the girl's smile faded completely and she looked down at the ground. Tak looked at her and his smile too faded.

"What's wrong, Homay?"

Homay's face seemed to darken. It sent a shiver up Tak's spine. That dark presence seemed too familiar.

"'S yeu stiell mad at me?"

Tears started to form in her eyes as she recalled the day she had hid from him in her fear. Tak looked at her, shocked. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? I just wanted to talk to you."

"Taulk?"

Tak nodded.

"Mie uttwik jarra kila kitsu naws." She told Jibulba.

He looked at her.

"Um, well…um. Lets see talk…talk…talk."

Jibulba stroked his chin and thought for a moment. Then he snapped his fingers.

"Romu! She still has a lot to learn."

Tak nodded.

"I em surry." Homay said to him as she bowed. Tak waved his hands.

"No. It's ok. Oh and by the way,"

Tak turned around to pull something out of his back pocket. Homay craned he neck to see what he was trying to get at. When he faced he again, he held out his hand to her.

"You dropped this."

She reached out and took what he offered. It was her flute! Her face beamed with shock and relief as she gave the flute a once over. Homay was so glad that her flute was returned to her that she hugging tightly to her chest, bouncing up and down on her feet, and screamed out in joy. She stopped bouncing for a moment and looked at Tak, before pouncing on him, giving him a bear hug and knocking the breath out of him in the process. She was a lot stronger than she looked.

"JIT GRI, JIT GRI, JIT GRI, JIT GRI, JIT GRI!" She cried into his ear.

Tak looked at her perplexed at what she said. Nervously he gave he a hug too and looked at Jibulba. The old shaman cleared his throat.

"She said thank you."

"Oh, well you're welcome."

**DC: well here is ch.6 for you to read this weekend. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review, if you will. Oh, and TOONSRULE, my diverse and recurrent reviewer. E-mail me to let me know you're progress and MANY THANKS FOR YOU'RE REVIEWS:) **


	7. Lost Memories

**DC: Ok no news here. Just ch.7! **

**Enjoy! **

It was a cloudy evening and she had really gotten tired of the old man, Jibulba, go on and on about trying to teach her a new language. True she had learned it with inconceivable speed but it was annoying that that was all she did for the day. She wanted to go around and meet the people, explore the town she found herself in, and see where that Tak boy ran off to. When Lok was flirting with her earlier, he said that he left to go run some errands for the High Shaman, but judging by the tone in his voice Homay didn't believe that to be true. She sat on the ground on front of the juju shrine. Jibulba had told her that you need tikis to summon a Juju, however she never really needed one. Homay somberly put her flute to her mouth and played. The music came slow and sad, as she closed her eyes and let the notes flow as the air she breathed flowed from her lungs. On some notes she held them till she had to take in more air and stuttered them. As she played mist started to form over the shrines center, swirling and taking the shape of a figure. Before long an orange man garbed in what appeared to be a choir robe appeared before her. He was tall and lean, holding his arms out in a Godly manner. He folded his arms into his robes and smiled down at her with soft lips. His emerald green eyes regarded her with affection.

"Homay, why do you play so sad?" he asked her in a dream like voice.

Homay stopped playing and sighed, letting her hands fall to her lap.

"I worry, Concord." She said in clear English.

"And what do you worry?"

"Father was acting very rash and I worry that he might have hurt himself if not other people. It was all my fault."

She pulled her knees to her chin and cried. She was a very sensitive person, enough to feel emotions that were not hers. This was how she was able to create such beautiful music, through her emotions, turning them to music. Concord knelt down in front of her and let the robes long sleeves drape across her shoulders.

"It was not you're fault, child."

"But if I hadn't have gone after that boy, Tak, and gone home instead Father wouldn't have gotten so angry." She sobbed into the fur hide of her pants.

"You had every right to be where you were that night. That place has great significance to you though you may not realize it yet."

"Father is worried about me. I've been gone for days."

Concord's kind face fell behind a veil of anger.

"He is not you're father, you realize." He said coldly.

"I understand but he has been there for me when I was sick, clothed me, kept me dry, gave me a warm place to sleep. He cared for me. I can't remember my real parents, not since the accident. I consider him my father, for now."

"I am sure that you're real parents are thinking well of you."

Concord gave her a hug before he stood and dissipated. Homay still sat there for a while longer, sobbing into her knees. It wasn't long before it started to rain heavily. Despite the cold she took her time in getting back to Jibulba's hut, the rest of the village already indoors. As she walked she tried to remember what had happened in her past. She remembered the village, everyone out side playing and enjoying the day's warmth. It was just like any other jungle village aside the fact that an earthquake sunk a majority of it. Bridges connected the different sides of the village and latter's connected the lower parts and higher parts. She remembered being so overwhelmed with anger and sadness as she was being picked on by the other kids. They all called her names; even the village elders shunned her. The last thing she could recall was her mothers voice telling her to stop; to calm down, then…nothing. All there was, was white light. She couldn't recall anything after that. Homay decided to stop giving it thought or she'd give herself a headache.

"Look at you, Homay, you're soaked." Jibulba exclaimed as she stepped into the hut.

"Come on lets get you changed into dry clothes."

Jibulba led her to the room of which she was staying in and pulled out a skirt and a tube top made of soft sheep's wool. Jibulba left her to change and told her to hang her clothes up in the back room. Once she was done, Homay entered the living room, still crying. Tak saw her and frowned.

"Homay, what's wrong?"

She sniffed and wiped away the tears with her hand.

"Nothing. Just miss home." She lied.

Well, it was the partial truth. She was more upset with the fact that she couldn't remember.

"Well, you shouldn't worry. You're old enough to take care of yourself now. Every one misses home." Tak tried to cheer her up as she sat down on the couch next to him.

She wasn't listening to Tak. Homay started to doubt what and why she was still here. She knew exactly where she was and where Dry Rock was, she could leave at anytime she wanted and they would never see her again.

"If it makes you feel better. Tomorrow if its dry enough, we will all go out and go fishing on Chicken Island."

Then she remembered why and she smiled. She had friends here.

"That sounds like fun!" Homay said with her usual big smile.

**DC: another short chapter but I think its got important info. Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review! **


	8. Making History

**DC: My 17****th**** birthday is coming up! YEAY! Wait…17? GOD, I feel old. Just one more year and I'll be an adult. OMG, AN ADULT!!!**

**I don't wanna grow up. ToT**

**Anyway, today we take another trip into the evil lair of T'laloc. –evil laughter ensues-**

T'laloc sat reading from an old text. The book was ancient, the pages where yellow and crinkled with time. On the front embossed into the cover was a sun with a god like face, similar to the one on the front door to the Sun Temple in Dry Rock. He had read this book before a long time ago before he met the little girl he named Homey. It was filled with legends and prophesies, one that included when a great warrior would defeat a great evil in the northern village of Pupununu, the prophecy where Tak defeated him. He was not surprised, the people of Dry Rock were as close to the Juju's them selves. However that's not what had caught his eye. An illustration of their Sun God stood at the temples steps pointing down at a single child wrapped in the arms of a lesser Juju. The text on the following page read:

_As the travel between the different realms prolonged with great tranquility, the Sun God however grew unsettled by how close one's bond had grown. The friendships between Juju's and humans alike had grown into fondness. The Sun God, worried that this would continue, established order. Those with Juju blood could pass between realms and if one with evil intentions where to be blessed with such power or got a hold of a half-child, the realms safety would be breached as well as the half-child losing control of its powers and risk warlike harm. It was unsanctioned for blood to mix for risk of rivals to enter the other realms. Those humans who where close to the Juju's were granted power to travel to the realms as well and were entitled as Shamans. _

T'laloc continued to read about how the many Juju shrines he saw today were built and the magical back round of different Juju's and great Shamans of Dry Rock. There were pictures of yorbals and their magic properties, long lost keys into the different realms, tiki's, and the many different types of Juju's that exist. There were inscription of the different Juju magic's. Eventually he came to another section of the legend and read it carefully.

_Years had passed without inquiry till the day a Juju over stepped his bounds. When he was questioned by the Sun God, he brought forth and rendered up to him a bundle of cloth. Concealed inside was an infant days of age. Her eyes beheld a sun like light and her cries rang like music. The Sun God became angry that his law was flouted, but true to his heart he could not discard a beautiful child. Instead he banished the Juju to the human realm to watch over his half-child and protect her from harmful intentions to her and the realms above. The Juju heeded the Sun God's word and for many a year looked after his half-child. When she was not but 5 years of human age had she lost control of her abilities. To save the people of the village, the Sun God opened a portal to another place and sent everyone through. The half-child's mother and father refused to leave their beloved child behind and begged for her to compose herself. However, the half-child could not abide. The Sun God then made a terrible decision. To save the lives of the people he closed the portal as the rotunda of the half-child's untamed energy expanded to encompass the entire village and sent it into nothingness, the life left the village, leaving not but dust and sand. The once beautiful land of Tangle Wood was transformed into a desert. The Sun God retuned in search for the spirits he had so grieved in leaving behind but found no remains of the human mother, Juju, or the half-child. In his dejection, the Sun God forbid the villagers from returning to their old home, leaving the land in peace, a grave for those who had perished on that day. He banned the Juju's from traveling to the other realms unless called on by the Shaman's to prevent another cataclysm. However, it was not the end. The half-child's spirit still lived, trapped in the remnants of the desecrated village. For centuries she tried to manifest herself a new body with what was left of her Juju powers, hailing for someone to aid her. The Juju father, thought dead, answered her sorrowful cries refusing to go back on his promise of protection. The father Juju for centuries of endeavor searched for ways to give his half-child her body back. The Sun God had heard their cries. In feeling sorry for the half-child and the grieving of her only parent, he bestowed upon her, her original form. But in doing so the half-child lost the memories of a past she tried so hard to recall. The father Juju left her, in fear that she might be frightened of his being though he continued to still watch over her. For if someone of evil intent would get a hold of her, the portals and the power of Juju would fall into darkness, having control over the world and the Sun God himself._

"The Sun God died with the legend."

T'laloc threw the book aside and thought. The people of Dry Rock were very powerful and smart. It was plausible that their legends and theories were true. After all many of todays shrines and machines were built from their design. It was possible. What if the legend was true? Could someone really have access to the other realms with a simple half Juju child? Long ago the village of Tangle Wood had been destroyed, the Sun God had long since died with it, along with the memory of its very people existence.

"And so will the half-child."

**DC: sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with an end of the semester project. Hope you liked the little history lesson! Reviews Plz?**


	9. Friends and Family

**DC: OMG! A special chapter for you wonderful people, cause IT'S MY 17th BIRTHDAY! Hope you enjoy. I made it extra long just for you!**

"Hey, Tak. I caught one!"

Lok held up a pole and at the end of the line was a fish. But as he looked at it he grew scared at it stared at him. The fish let go of the hook and landed on the sand, flopping towards Lok. He screamed and ran up shore with the fish in tow.

"It's going to eat me! It's bent on revenge!"

It was a beautiful sunny day in the Chicken Islands. Everyone was having a blast, fishing, sunbathing, surfing, and playing many other games. Homay laughed had at the sight of the frightened Lok. She gripped her sides and fell over. Tak laughed with her till his rod bent double. He turned his attention back to the pole and started to reel in his catch. The rod bent even more, threatening to break. He stood and pulled the rod back. Homay saw him struggling with it and stood to help him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him back as he pulled on the rod. Tak jerked the rod and the reel shortened. This was a feisty fish.

"This must be a big fish." Tak grunted as Homay pulled him back.

With one last good tug, the water let go of the fish and sent Tak and Homay tumbling back. Homay tried to catch herself by holding onto Tak but he too was already falling backward as well, landing on top of her in the sand. He looked back at her and they both blushed. Tak's rod fall to the ground beside them, a small fish flopped and kicked up sand. They both looked at it and laughed.

"Guppy." Homay said between laughs.

Tak caught his breath and got off her. Homay stood and grabbed the pole, Gently she unhooked the fish and placed it in the water.

"You are too small." She said as it swam away.

The fish that was chasing Lok found its way back to the water and swam into deeper water. Lok sat on the ground huffing. Tak grabbed all the fishing poles and put them with the rest of their stuff. They had brought towels, some fire wood, marshbobs, and a spit for the fish they caught. Once they were away, Tak raced back to the water and jumped in. Homay was way ahead of him. She had ran up to the over hanging walk that connected the different sections of the central Chicken Island and jump off the edge. She dived into the water with a huge splash. Tak covered his face to avoid the wave of seawater. However, Homay didn't surface. Tak looked into the water to see where she had swam off to but didn't see her. He screamed when something grabbed his ankle and pulled him under and he quickly brew in breath. Once under the water, he saw Homay floating there silently laughing to herself. She looked at Tak and made gestures with her hands; signing 'This is fun.' Tak pointed to the surface and she nodded, following him. Tak wadded through the waist deep water where Homay swam under the surface toward the shore. As she passed Tak, she poked his leg.

"Hey."

Homay continued to swim up to the shore but Tak reached into the water and grabbed a hold of her ankles.

"Got ya. WOAH!"

Before he had a chance to get away, she rolled over and pulled him under again, Tak forgetting to let go. When they both surfaced, they laughed. This day was the funest any of them have had in a long time. It was the funest Homay had EVER had. She could recall when she was little the other children would always make fun of her because she was different. She never had anyone to play with. She was glad she didn't remember them but now she had something happy to remember.

"Don't drown you're selves out there! And stop that splashing around! You're washing off my tanning oil." Jibulba's frustrated voice sounded from the shore.

Tak and Homay stopped laughing and frowned. It was a moment before they looked at each other. A Cheshire grin spread from ear to ear on Homay's face. Tak realized want she was thinking and they both sent a wave of seawater at the old Shaman. He cried out in surprise as the cold water hit him in the face and he rolled out of his chair in an attempt to get away. He looked up at them with a look that could kill causing them both to stopped laughing. Tak hung his head but Homay was not convinced Jibulba was mad. He looked at her and his frown faded into a smile and Jibulba too laughed. Homay's smile grew even more as they all laughed. She walked up onto the beach, throwing herself onto the soft sand.

"Break time. I'm pooped." She said between huffs.

Tak walked up the beach and asked Lok's help in setting up the spit for what fish they caught. Lok, who was staring at the jellyfish in the water, abided. As they set up the fire pit, placed the firewood, and stood the spit, Homay hummed softly to herself in rhythm with the waters waves, splashing her feet in the water that rose up the bank with each wave. Jibulba reset up his chair. He listened to the song that she hummed and it sounded oddly familiar to him so he started to recite the words.

"_Oh come and go the sand of time, let there be me, my kin to find. Let sand of past be washed away, leave future song a sang my way. The water of time-gone returns, hear you echo's one lost yearns. To one's past matters not, but what in store the Fate has bought. For you my kin, I leave no sin. But sand for you to walk upon, the shore of time; new breaking dawn._"

Homay finished humming the song, looking at Jibulba questioningly.

"It was a bed time song that parents sang to their kids back when I was little. It was called 'Whit Ja Bilik' "

"Sand of Time." Homay whispered, looking out at the waves as they danced up the bank and washed away the sand. She looked at the old Shaman.

"When I was little and I couldn't remember anything of who I was, when I slept I always heard someone singing that song to me. His voice was always reassuring, almost as if saying 'I'm here.'"

Homay glanced at the slowly darkening sky. The stars were always so beautiful on summer nights. One could fall asleep to that view and the sound of waves. It wasn't before long that Tak and Lok, with help from Homay, had managed to get the fire started. The fish they had caught were hanging from the spit, roasting in the fire that licked up from the wood. The smoke that rose would help add flavor to them as well. As they waited for the fish to cook, Jibulba told stories from his childhood that nearly put everyone to sleep. When it came Lok's turn, he and Tak retold how they had defeated T'laloc twice and what had come of it. Homay listened intently to these stories, intrigued at these people's lives. It was sad that she herself had nothing to tell, little remnants of memory to share with them as well. But that was alright. She had songs she could sing, dances to dance, pictures to paint. Homay stood, eyes closed as she held her hands out, one over the other in front of her. Like it had done before, the yellow-orange light shone in the shape of a sphere between her hands. As she brought them in opposite directions the sphere split in two smaller ones, trailing a tail of light behind them. Homay opened her eyes and they glowed with the same light. She stared at the empty air in front of her and moved her hands in various ways painting a picture in the air with the light. It was a picture of a bunny, simply and easy to draw. She held her hands out again before her face and blew at the bunny made of light. To everyone's astonishment it gave the image life and little bunny hoped down from the air and around the fire. Lok pet it as it hoped by, causing it to dissipate. Now she tried something more complicated. Homay draw figures of trees and water, setting a back round. The more she drew in the air, the smaller the orbs in her hand became. Then she began to draw a bird. The color of the orbs in her hands changed as she drew different parts of the picture, bringing green to the trees, blue to the water, yellow to the bark and meadow grass, and red to the bird that flew freely in and out of the trees. Homay held out a hand to the bird as the picture dissolved. It flew over to her and landed in her hand. She pet it once, closed her hands over the small light made animal and opened her hand again. There was no bird but instead a volley of multicolored butterflies. As they fluttered they trailed behind little flakes of themselves in the air before they too became nothing. One landed on Tak's nose and folded its wings open and closed before it faded. Homay sat back down on the sand and watched as the last of the butterflies died. There was a small applause and she blushed, smiling.

"Its really easy to do once you get the basics, but it starts getting to be a real challenge when you get into adding color."

"How do you get it to move like that?" Lok asked.

"It's like running a movie in your head. You create the image you want and just make slight alterations in the picture to give it that moving effect. It's just like willing yourself to move."

Homay looked down at the ground sadly and sighed.

"I try to remember how I learned, but it's just another one of those things that just come to me. Zhita!" she cussed in her native language. "I wish I could remember."

Jibulba pulled the spit off the fire and pulled the hot fish off using sugar leaves. One by one he passed them around to everyone. Tak took a bite of his. Lok however waited till it cooled off before taking his. Homay was not familiar with this form of food, but took it and looked at it bizarrely. Tak swallowed his second bite and pointed over to her portion.

"Go ahead and take a bite. I tastes like salmon. You eat the sugar leaf last. Or you can eat both at the same time. It gives the fish a sweat taste."

She trusted his word and took a sample of it. True to his word, it was sweet and juicy. She took another bite and giggled. After they all had finished their supper, they laid down on the towels and looked up at the stars. Jibulba pointed out constellations and told stories behind them. The sound of Lok's snoring soon reverberated around them. It was surprising that he didn't get scared when dark fell. Normally he would have been under his blanket by now, whimpering in fear. The fire had started to die down so Homay volunteered to go and get more firewood but the supply they had brought had run out so she had to go find some out on the island. She thought it would be fun to go out exploring in this new place, even more fun in the dark. As she walked away from the campsite on the beach it got darker than she thought. She hard the sound of beating wings and ducked as a flying Nurble swooped past her head. Letting out a sigh of relief as it's cry ran out in the distance. Walking over the bridge and past another Juju shrine, she came to a cut off part of the island. The bridge that spanned over a water filled chasm was destroyed. Homay peered across the way and say multiple trees and broken pieces of wood from what was felt of the bridge. Despite the height of the chasm, she levitated herself over to the other side with ease. Eagerly she picked up pieces of wood and branches along the edge of the trees. As she did she hummer the Sand of Time song again. Turning she saw a Raps Berry bush and she nearly screamed in delight. Homay rushed over to the bush and picked a hand full of them to take back to the camp when a vine slithered around her ankle. Homay screamed and dropped all wood and berries as the vine pulled her leg from under her, hauling her toward the back tree line. The next thing she knew she was suspender in the air by her foot, sharp thorns from the vine threatening to cut through her boots. She looked down, or in this case up, to peer into the slitted eye's of a Nubu plant. It opened its mouth wide and a haze of green shrouded her face. Homay coughed and waved it way. The plant simply regarded her, tilting its head to one side, growling. Homay smiled and reached into her pocket, pulling out her flute. The plant tilted it's head even more as she started to play some happy music. After she played a few notes on the she offered it one of the berries she had not managed to drop. Again it opened it mouth and she tossed it in. The plant swallowed the berry, smiled, and let her go. Homay fell to the ground hard but did not care. In the light and right side up, she was able to see the plant more clearly. It's once luscious vines were an old looking brown, its usual orange-pink head a faded purple.

"Gri sar eldum, mia compali."

The plant took in a raspy breath as is gasping.

"Eldum, ifis lits tutimisite." It wheezed, bowing to her.

"Homay, is everything ok?" Tak's voice sounded from near the bridge.

"Yes, I'm coming."

She turned and started to pick up the wood that she had dropped. When she had reached for the last piece, a vine slithered over and picked it up for her. Homay smiled as the plant placed the wook in her arms with the rest.

"Jit Gri."

Homay gave the old plant a hug but it would not let go when she went to leave. It gave her a look of worry as if saying be careful. She could feel how the plant's feelings, hearing what it was saying in its mind.

"_You must be careful my child, danger lurks with you're friends. You must return home. Only there you are safe._"

Homay stared wide-eyed at the plant before it released her. Hurriedly she walked away and levitated over to the other side of the chasm. She kept glancing over her shoulder at the plant but it had faded into the shadows. Another moment of not knowing where she was going, Homay ran into something and spilled all the wood again.

"Ow, you should pay a little more attention to where you're going, Homay."

She blinked.

"I'm sorry Tak. I didn't see you, its so dark." She said nervously.

"Well that can be fixed."

Tak reached behind him and pulled his wand from its case, lighting it up. Homay glanced up at him and blinked a few time from the sudden light. Tak laughed at how pale she looked then.

"You look like you saw a ghost."

Homay picked herself off the ground, dusting debris from her cloths.

"I might have." She laughed it off.

Tak and Homay both picked up the wood pieces with out a word. Homay tried to pick up the pieces quickly but she kept dropping them. Her hands were shaking. Tak saw how she was acting. Something was bothering her obviously. It would be best that he didn't pry; she'll tell him in time. Once the wood was picked up for a second time that night. They walked back to the camp to find the fire out. Homay tossed a few logs into the fire while Tak piled the rest near their supplies. As he came back, Homay had pulled her flute out and started to play it like she normally did. The notes came soft and soothing, rising and falling slowly, high note vibratos. Jibulba nodded his head as the music played and Tak laid back onto the sand. Homay glanced at him through one eye, still playing soft music. He was tired and her music, like before, lulled him to sleep again. Jibulba soon followed.

**-BREAK-**

Lok snored loudly where he slept, Jibulba and Tak sleeping more quietly on the other side of the extinguished fire. Homay, however did not sleep. She had been up at night thinking about everything but her no matter how hard she tried to focus her mind always came back to Tak. It was causing a distraction so she had to get away. Homay stood and walked farther down the beach away from the camp. It was a good thing she used her flute or they would have never gone to sleep. The plants words kept running through her mind. How could danger lay with her friends, after all she felt safer with them. And where was home anyway. They say home is where you're heart is but right now her heart was in all sorts of places. As she walked down the beach farther and farther down the bank, Homay shrugged off the feeling of being watched. So many questions and very few answers. She stopped for a moment and shivered from the nights cold. It was dark in the sky and the stars could be seen as clearly as spots on a albino Nurble. It was difficult for her not to go home after all that has happened. Homay had grown close to these people. Lok was like a ridiculous older brother and Jibulba was like an uncle to her. And Tak. Tak and Homay had become such great friends over the past few weeks. He was funny, kind, brave, smart, and…and…and. What else was he? What ever else he was it was sure to reflect positively on him. But that took her back to what the plant had said. It contradicted with everything. Homay didn't know which to believe. Tak was not evil. He would never be evil…would he?

"What are you doing out here?"

The sudden voice startled Homay and she jumped, screaming. She took a few steps into the water along the shore before she turned around. The dark outline of a figure got closer to her, reaching out for her. She screamed again and fell back with a splash into the water, trying to crawl away but the water that splashed up the shore prevented her from fleeing any further.

"Homay get out of the water, there are jelly fish in the shallows!"

Homay continued to try and escape when something slimy swam passed her arm and stun her skin. She screamed in pain, scrunching her eye's shut and pulled her injured arm out of the water. The figure took this opportunity and seized her arm. She struggled against his firm grip on her wrist but the figure would not let go. It knelt down in front of her in the water and reached for her face but she slapped his hand away.

"Uttwik hinma mi! Nio qwalle!" she screamed in her native tongue.

The figure recoiled at being slapped but forced contact non the less. She did know who he was, after all it was dark out. Homay froze from the gentle contact of his skin in her cheek.

"Calm down. It's me."

Homay cleared her eyes of the sea water that kept splashing in her face and looked at that figure. In the partial moon light she could see the face of Tak. She let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh. Hello Me. I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you."

"It's alright. I caught you off guard, you had a right to panic."

Tak pulled Homay to her feet, out of the water.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow."

Homay flinched when one of his fingers brushed the jellyfish sting on her arm.

"Let me see."

Tak looked at the sting on her arm and hissed through his teeth.

"It doest look too bad."

"Your just saying that to make me feel better." She laughed.

"Your right. Are you ok though?"

"It hurts a little bit, but I think will be fine."

Tak nodded but did not let go of her arm, but instead kept looking at the sting. It looked like it really hurt. The fact that Tak had not let go of her wrist made Homay blush. Tak had a hold of the arm with both of his hands, one of which kept traveling up her arm to rest on her shoulder.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking up at her.

"Yeah."

Tak's grip in her wrist lessened, and leaned in closer to her. There was a moment of hesitance when Homay too leaned in closer. Both their eye's slowly shut as they felt each others breath on their lips and finally locked in a kiss.

**DC: O…M..G!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's so sweet. Well I hoped you liked it. It took me forever to type because of how long it was. And if it was a song fic, I'd have used the song Waiting All My Life – Rascal Flatts. If you've never heard that song go to and listen to it! Its such a good song. Hope it was a good chapter! Don't forget to review. **

**And next time we will be taking a trip to the Juju Realms. **


	10. Unknown Danger

**DC: hi everyone! I've been awesome, if you don't mind me rambling on for a little bit before we get to the story. I have just gotten into a serious relationship with this really nice guy! His name is Zac and that's all I'm saying. :P We've been hanging out a lot and he's just so sweet. He's kind of the shy type but I am too. Also, MY DAD IS COMING HOME!!! Yeah! I'm so excited, I can't wait. We're going to play Halo, Guild Wars (I am a GW freak WOW SUCKS! No offence…), go out walking, etc. It'll be really good to have my dad home again, It's just been too quiet around the house without him…That being said updates will most likely slow A LOT, but no guarantees that it WILL slow. But I know for a fact they will around February. **

**Well here is Ch.10 for ya!**

The Moon Juju paced back and forth around the room. It was fairly large with chairs spanning the entire room, all facing one on the far east wall. It was hard to think with all the thoughts running through her head.All the events that they had fell witness to, were starting to get out of hand. Footsteps echoed all around rotunda of the chamber. The Moon Juju turned to see a man walking down the council room stairs. He was tall, his skin was light and held a yellowish tint that glowed in the sunlight. His eyes shimmered from blue to green and back. He had a bertha of gold around his neck, draped from his shoulders, copper Egyptian style birds embossed into the metal and a brown turban tied around his waist. It had been a long time since he had been inside of this council chamber for the last time he was here he had to decide what to do with the disasters that came from his dictions.

"You do realize she has resurfaced don't you?" the Moon Juju asked him as he approached her.

"Yes, and it only worries me more. Being away from the home village puts us all in grave danger." He sighed, his voice booming and deep.

"We had enough to worry about that her only father leaving her unattended to be used in maltreating ways. Goodness knows what could have happened then."

The Moon Juju shook her head.

"I am afraid that those fears are now being realized, Donn"

The Sun God looked at her questioningly, fearing the worst.

"You have been gone for so such a long time. When the Pupununu prophesy came to pass, T'laloc, the veil soul that was defeated in his attempt at revenge, came across her one rainy night. He took her into his household and, as surprising at it is, raised her as his own. In human years, she would be about the age of 16. And for us Juju's, that's a mature age."

The Sun God's eyes widened in horror and he stumbled, catching himself on a nearby chair. Not a breath came from his lips.

"He has not attempted to use her yet from what we could see but I do think he is up to something."

"16 is a very mature age for us Juju's. It is when we fully come into out abilities. Lady, we now have a new priority. We must get her here as soon as possible." The Sun God said regaining his balance. "Send Flora and Fauna after her. Bring her back."

"No. Not with Tak being Flora's friend. He will want to know why and we cannot tell him. I don't want to risk their friendship. We will have to go and get her ourselves."

"I would rather you don't."

The two Juju's turned to find a third standing at the top of the stairs.

"Concord, you have no right to be here. You were banished."

"And now I'm back. I would not like it if you were to manhandle my only child into this realm."

The Moon Juju sighed and shook her head.

"I understand that she is your daughter but we have no other choice. She puts us all at risk."

"And you also risk losing her trust in our kind!" Concord's voice boomed load and full of malice. "You risk her losing her little trust in me." His angry voice was replaced with a melancholy tone as he hung his head.

"I lost her once. I don't want to lose her again."

The Sun God and the Moon Juju looked at each other in worry. The chamber was silent save for the sound of Concord's soft sobs. He had a point. They could not force her to come into a foreign world, it was against Juju law. But then again could they really afford not to? Once she came into her powers fully it would be only a matter of time before her taboo birth would condemn her to an unwanted fate.

"She is an adult now, therefore we have no say in the matter."

"Then we must convince her to come on her own. It's the only other choice we have."

"I will try, she has more faith in me than she does you."

The Moon juju patted Donn on the shoulder. He nodded to her. She was going to go and speak to the Pupununu villages High Shaman about this important matter. Maybe he can talk some sense into her. She needed to be told that she was in danger. They all tried figure how she would reason this time, she has been in danger since the day she was conceived. Perhaps the protection of her new found friends would be enough. Then again, who knows. Even the most strongest of fortresses eventually fall to ruin.

**DC: well I hope you liked it. Cause personally I think this chapter sucked…**

**Still…don't forget to review!!!**


	11. You're Enemies And Mine: part 1

**DC: hey people! How you been? I've been good. Got some term-oil im in right now and still not able to wash it off me. XD Don't you just hate it when 2 friends of yours get into a fight and they both end up pulling you into the middle? GoD! not only that but jealous friends too, work overload (I actually did that on purpose and now im beating myself for it), getting ready for my dad to come home, etc, you name it I got to do it. So I know for a FACT updates will slow…for a month or so. **

**BUT don't worry I will soon be back on my normal update schedule of a new chapter every week/every other week. **

T'laloc paced back and forth across the sand worn stone floor. He was in deep thought as his mind searched what he knew and the book in front of him. He had so many problems on his hands but one stood out above the others. Where was she? Why wasn't she home yet? Was she not as obedient as he had raised her to be? If she did not come home she was going to end up missing her ceremony. If she decided she was going to be late, then he would have to go get her.

**-BREAK-**

There was a knock at the door. Homay looked up from a lap full of vines and flowers that she had grabbed on her way back from Chicken Island. Tak stood there, nervously looking down at the ground. She laughed at his fidgeting.

"Hey Homay. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. Messing around I guess."

Tak crossed the threshold of the room and sat next to her on the bed. Homay paid him no mind and just continued to lace stems and vines together to form pictures in flowers. She had made a bird, a Nurble, and a Sun.

"Tak, I must thank you for letting me stay here with you and your friends. I've had a lot of fun over the past few weeks."

Tak smiled.

"Your welcome."

"I have never had so much fun growing up as I did, so you have no idea how grateful I am."

"Its no problem."

Tak's heart sped up and he wondered what he should do. Homay could sense his nervousness. She turned her head to look at him and found him too close for comfort. She put a hand over his mouth before he had a chance to try and kiss her. He regarded her with a questioned look.

"Mi sai basory." She said in her native tongue. "About the trip…it was too much."

The look in Tak's eyes changed.

"Ok…" he sadly mumbled from behind her hand.

"I do not intend to hurt you, I still technically just met you, though you have been a good friend to me in the time that I have been here when I was supposed to be somewhere else. Can we still keep that friendship for a little while longer?"

Tak nodded and she could feel him smile against her palm. Homay took her hand away and hugged him in thanks.

"Thank you for understanding, comali."

Tak hugged her back. Perhaps things did go a bit to fast that night. He had only known her for a little more than a month. He understood how she felt and as the kind person he was, he'd follow her boundary lines. Tak hugged her tight and played a bit with her loose hair till she let go. He cleared his throat before he spoke again.

"Well, I waned to tell you that today is the Day of The Sheep, so there's going to be a celebration. I wanted to know if you would be interested in attending."

Homay smiled.

"I would love to go!"

"Great! It starts in a few hours on the south side of the village. I'll be there helping with the rest of the preparations if you need anything."

**-BREAK-**

Homay hummed to herself as she laced vines through her hair. It was going to be a wonderful day. A good majority of the people were out helping with the party which was do to start in 2 hours so she had plenty of time to get ready. She tied the last string on her sandal and stood up, confronted with a flustered looking Concord.

"Forgive me if I came unannounced, but I just thought I'd check up on you,"

"Why are you? You have nothing to worry about."

Homay turned her back to pick up a cape that Jibulba lent her when Concords voice came more worried.

"That's why I've come. I am afraid you might be in potential danger."

She froze.

"I am afraid that danger may lay with your friends"

Were her ears deceiving her? The plants words came floating back to her mind. No, it was not true. It couldn't be. She had never felt safer than with her friends.

"If I may ask…which one of my friends do you refer to?"

Concord was silent for a moment before he spoke, fearing the tone in her voice.

"The one they call…Tak."

Homay was disgusted. Why was she being told this again? All she heard from those words were lies. Her friends meant a lot to her, they were the only friends she had. How COULD they be dangerous? She knew they were strong and brave, especially Tak, but they would not dare to harm her.

"I don't see what you do. How is it that he's not safe to be around? Tell me!"

Concord recoiled at the sharpness in her tone.

"It's hard to explain, child, but it goes back years-"

"That was a long time ago, then. What ever he did back then, its different from what he does now."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple."

Homay sighed. Concord was her friend too and she has known him longer than Tak or the others. It was hard to hear him say such things about her judgment in other people, how ever indirect it may have been. She didn't want to believe it and won't, yet at the same time she wanted to believe her friends words and not hurt his feelings.

"I don't know what to do anymore. Everything contradicts everything else. I don't know what to believe anymore. I am at a stalemate."

"I'm sorry if you feel that way, but you must come with me to where you are safe."

"I am staying here with Tak."

Homay's eyes glowed with yellow light as her energy flared in anger. She took a deep breath and let it go, the light fading instantly.

"You love this boy…don't you?"

Homay's breath caught in her throat and she turned tomato red.

"Of coarse not!"

"Then why do you defend him so?"

Homay could not find anything to say to come back his question. If she was denying it, saying that was false then why was she blushing? She just couldn't find anything to say.

"You do…"

Concord could see that she had made up her mind by her silence. She wasn't going to come with him.

"If that is what you wish…"

Concord walked up to her and embraced her, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"Happy 16th Birthday, my child."

With that said, he turned and took a step toward the door when he heard her speak again.

"I am grown now and wish to decide for myself. Please, as my friend, don't speak of what you know nothing about. You do not know Tak the I do."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Then he spoke in a whisper that only he could hear.

"But do you know his enemies?"

**DC: again I am SO sorry for the long update. I know you hate it when authors do that, I know, I hate it too. Please don't hate me for it. Like I said before ive purposely got myself into a tight spot (I guess you can yell at me for that, I need the kick in the behiny) and am trying my damndest to fix so I wont have this problem in the future. Review, let me know what you think! Hang in there for part 2!**


End file.
